All the G-Boys have to work at McDonalds
by Jessica Maxwell
Summary: The G-Boys have saved the world, but can they manage bloodthirsty customers and the Mcflurry machine?
1. Default Chapter Title

All the Gundam Boys have to get a Job at McDonalds  
By Jessica  
Disclaimer: Yes, I would love to own the gundams with all their finery, but I don't. I also don't own McDonalds, or Minutemaid, So please don't drag me off to Court!  
  
It was a Monday night at about 5:30, and business was practically nonexistent at the McDonalds where all the Gundam Boys now held a minimum wage job between saving the earth and hiding out. They were all ready for their evening meal rush and so now the almighty manager, Zechs, was making them scrub the interior of the restaurant with toothbrushes and rags. Zechs himself was lounging on a plastic lounge chair sipping a Minutemaid lemonade with his eyes close, the very picture of relaxation.   
  
"Oh, the injustice of slave labor..." Wufei muttered under his breath while he scrubbed a particularly nasty stain on the floor with his little pink toothbrush. "Oh stop your complaining or I will make you scrub the toilets as well...with your hands!" Zechs answered in a superior tone, which made Wufei's neck veins bulge. Nobody else was really working that hard, in fact nobody else was working at all, they were just sitting around and talking while Wufei slaved away. Ever since Wufei had tried to kill Zechs when he told him to make a burger, Zechs had held a grudge against Wufei. Nobody understood why. Suddenly a rush of people crashed through the doors into the spotless McDonalds, tracking mud all over the floor, which previously had been so clean you could fix your hair in the reflection. Wufei was about to cry in rage about the stupidity of the weakling customers when Zechs yelled at him to hurry up and make some fries.  
Well, back to the other Gundam Pilots... Trowa was at the Register and everyone else was scurrying around like maniacs, not wanting to displease almighty Zechs.  
  
" I would like a big Mac with everything on it, except for the onions. Well-I don't want tomatoes either, or pickles. Or lettuce. And I want a large fry-no I don't want it super sized-and a medium drink." The woman looked at Trowa, waiting for him to tell her the price. "........" Trowa stared into space, absently taking down the order. " Are you all right...?" the woman asked the dazed-looking boy. He looked up at her with a startled gaze as if just realizing she was there... "Who are you??? Where am I ? Who am I??" He screamed, causing the whole restaurant to look over at the sobbing teenager. " uh, my friend here needs a break..." Duo laughed nervously as he shoved Trowa away from the register and continued to take the orders in a more mentally stable way.  
  
Quatre was carefully placing the orders on the trays and handing the customers the ketchup and fries with a big smile and a "have a nice day" for everyone. He beamed every time someone smiled back or said 'thank you'. Suddenly a very upset man stalked up to the counter and beckoned Quatre to come near. " I specifically said that I didn't want pickles. NO PICKLES! I want a new burger right now, with NO pickles. Think you can handle that?!!" He screamed in Quatre's face. Quatre nodded, buried his face in his hands, and ran from the man sobbing. " Hey. What's the matter, Ketchup?" Duo grabbed him by the arm and questioned. " He...he..didn't like my burger. I'm a failure! After causing so much unhappiness I don't deserve to live!" "Okay...." Duo stared at Quatre. "Maybe you should do the fries for a while..." Quatre nodded in agreement and sniffed as Duo grabbed a burger and smushed it on a tray. " Hey Heero, take over, I'll make the burgers and you hand `em out, kay?" Duo said. He hated interacting with moronic customers, plus he knew that Heero wouldn't take their crap.  
  
Heero grabbed 2 burgers and set them on a tray, pushing it forward to the impatient woman standing in front of him. " here is your charred animal flesh...would you like salt or ketchup?" He monotoned. The woman grabbed her mouth and ran towards the restroom. Heero growled and pushed the tray aside, where 6 orders sat, discarded by customers made nauseous by Heero's choice of words. All of a sudden a very large muscular man ran up and grabbed Heero by the collar, holding a crushed burger in his hand. " I am unsatisfied with this crap! I demand a refund, this food sucks!" He yelled, looming over the skinny boy. Heero whipped his gun out of his lovely McDonalds pants and shoved it onto the man's nose. " you will eat it and you will like it, or I will eliminate you. Understand?" Heero deadpanned, while the man paled, nodded and hurried away. Heero realized that everyone was looking at him, until he shot his most powerful Death Glare at the restaurant, causing everyone to look away quickly. The only sound was Duo laughing at the ever-entertaining McFlurry machine. The whole crowd ate their food very fast, and rushed out, ending the rush hour. Everyone sighed and relaxed, at least for now...  
To Be Continued...(music plays) BUM BUM BAAA!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

All the G-Boys have to work at McDonalds

By Jessica

Disclaimer: Blah Blah, I don't own any of the Gundam Boys. I would be dancing the jig of joy if I did! Don't own Beany Babies(Big Loss)! If you guys think that I'm picking on any one of the Boys, don't, because I love em all! Oh, yeah, sorry about taking so long on this, but I was on a super long vacation. The third installment won't take as long, I promise! And thanks everybody for the comments, they mean a lot to me! Anyways, the story…

Duo sighed and ripped off his huge hairnet, sliding down the stainless steel box to sit on the ground. "Today's rush wasn't so bad now, was it?" He joked, ignoring Quatre, who was sulking around with a Kleenex attached to him, Trowa who looked wildly around whenever someone moved quickly, and Wufei, who kept muttering about the foulness of his situation. "I mean, better than most days, right?" He laughed nervously, and then decided that he had better shut up. No use in trying to cheer up a bunch of pessimists, he thought ruefully. He looked around the restaurant at the remaining people of the rush hour and half-heartedly dumped some crusty frozen fries into the deep fat fryer. "Hey Wu! Get the register will ya?" he yelled. Wufei glared at Duo so bad he could have easily taken on Heero in a glare contest, and then he sluffed over to the register just as two girls in their late teenage years walked up.

"Umm…I would like a Salad Shaker with Ranch dressing, and a mineral water." 

"And I want just a water."

The girls looked impatiently at Wufei, who smirked derisively at the two girls. "hmmph. How typical of women."

"Excuse me? What did you say, little boy?"

"oh, nothing, _ladies,_ I was just hoping that you would order a super sized number 5 so you could clog your veins, have a heart attack, and do every man on earth a favor!"

"uh, hehe, my man Wufei here is a big joker, heh heh…." Duo slapped his hand over Wufei's mouth, as he was about to say something even worse.

The girls glared at Wufei for a while longer before Quatre brought the salad and waters. "Have a nice day!" he grinned

"oh shut up!" one of the girls snapped at Quatre, whose chin automatically began to tremble. The girls snatched there stuff up and stomped out of the restaurant seething about the stupidity of the opposite gender.

"why? WHY? Why can't we all just get along?" Quatre screamed dramatically before running to the men's room. A moment later an unphased Heero came out of the bathroom dragging a dripping wet and unconscious Quatre. 

" What's goin' on out here?" Zechs yelled, coming out of the backroom clutching a Mr. Pibb and a Reader's Digest.

"nothing. Quatre tried to drown himself in the toilet again."

"Mmm. Poor kid." Zechs said, as if he *really meant it. "Give him a thirty second break, then wake him up and tell him to get his butt and gear and scrub the floor." Zechs yawned, and returned to the backroom. Heero dropped Quatre on the floor, which jarred him awake. "Get to work," Heero told the still sobbing Quatre. " Hey give the guy a break! Would you like to play with a beanie baby, Quatre?" Trowa asked kindly, smiling at Quatre, which caused everyone in McDonalds to fall silent, including the Gundam boys. Crickets chirped in the background. "What? Can't I act normal and smile once in a while?" Everyone looked away quickly as Trowa took a minute to compose himself, before turning around to give Quatre two beanie babies in still in their plastic wrappers. "Wow! Gee, thanks!" Quatre beamed, clutching his new toys and hugging Trowa's leg from his spot on the ground. "……." Trowa silenced, back to his normal self.

* * * *

"Why yes thank you, Mr. Monkey!" the high-pitched voice squeaked.

"Your Welcome! Will you have some more tea, Mr. Octopus?" Quatre voiced the conversation between his two teeny beanie friends. He was having a positively delightful imaginary tea party with them, and having a wonderful time until Duo interrupted. "Hey Quatre! Whatcha doin?" 

"Having a party! You wanna come?" 

"Sure!" He grinned widely before snatching the monkey out of Quatre's hand and playing a solo game of hackey sack.

"Hey! Put him down! He is highly delicate!" Quatre cried, outraged at Duo's actions. Duo ignored him and kept playing until a forceful kick accidentally propelled the monkey into the scalding depths of the deep fat fryer, where it disappeared amongst the greasy fries and oil.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quatre screamed, rushing over and preparing to dive into the fryer.

"Relax Quatre! I can get you another one! I'm sorry…"

"I can have no other! He was special!" Quatre raged on, until eventually Heero, Trowa, Zechs, and smirking Wufei arrived on the scene. 

"What's all the trouble?" Zechs roared, pushing past everyone to also stare into the vat of fries, which now also contained plastic "beans", fabric, and a paper heart that hadn't been dissolved yet. 

"You have ruined the fries! YOU FOOLS!" He shouted. "Who did this?" He yelled, glaring at each of the boys in turn. "I did it," Quatre said, always willing to spare the pain of another. "Ah, come off it Quatre. I did it! It was an accident-"

"You will pay grievously for this, Maxwell!" 

"Oh shut up! Gimme a break already!" Duo yelled back.

"Go to hell Maxwell!"

"Gladly! As long as you're not there!" 

Zechs glared silently for a moment before a smile spread slowly across his face. "No, I can't banish you to hell, Maxwell, but I will send you to the next most horrible place! Hahahahaha!" 

As soon as this statement hit its mark, everyone paled, including Duo, who dropped to his knees and began to beg for mercy. "Please Zechs! I didn't mean it! Please, send me anywhere, _anywhere_ else! Have mercy!" He sobbed pitifully. Everyone looked away, saddened to see the almighty Shinigami reduced to a blubbering mass.

" You heard me! You have angered me and therefore I am condemning you to patrol…THE CHILDRENS PLAYPLACE!" He roared, laughing maniacally as Duo passed out from the shock. When he woke up, he found himself on the floor of the place of doom, THE CHILDREN'S PLAYPLACE! 

_ _

Will Duo survive? Will the snot-nosed children and the horrible children's music be adeadly combination? How will the other boys deal with the graveyard hours? Tune in for the next episode!


End file.
